Personally Guarded
by a5h13y 101
Summary: "What would you say if I said I was scared to fall for someone like you?" I whispered to him. He walked closer to me as he gave me a serious stare. "I would say, you should be." He said simply.
1. Chapter 1: Everything is Perfect

**I'm back! I kept my promise! I know most of you guys may be mad at me for stopping the other story but I'll try my best to not quit on this story. Please read and give it a try. Don't compare this to the other story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Everything is perfect<p>

The laughter filled the room as I exited my house in silence. From the pure happiness in the family room, I doubted anyone acknowledge my sudden disappearance. I walked down the stairs of my porch and inhale the cold dark night. The visible white smoky air traveled out my mouth wildly as I exhaled slowly. I ignore my conscious that demanded a jacket on this cold night and wrapped my arms around my body. I dragged slowly to my father's car and leaned against it. I looked up to the sky and examined the promising stars that seem to be there every time I looked up. I heard my front door creaked open and footsteps coming down the stairs towards me. I would have glance to the unknown figure to see his or her features but being back home felt familiar and I knew who exactly it was.

"It's like old times Huh?" He didn't seem to really want an answer so I kept silence. He seemed to be in his thoughts before he spoke again. "You know, when I watched you go on the stage to get your diploma two nights ago; I just couldn't believe you were still the same little girl that stood here with me and watched the stars together." I finally looked at my father as I saw his eyes glancing up towards the stars.

"You'll be surprised how much your little girl hasn't changed. I still catch myself at PCA looking at the stars, and now I'm caught doing it again." I chuckled lightly at our weird tradition.

"I'm proud of you Zoey. I know at first I was hard on you about your education, but I wanted you to be the best." My dad finally looked down to lock his blue eyes with mines. He places his hand on my shoulder. "Two nights ago, I couldn't stop crying. I felt like a big baby." My eyes popped in pure shock as I burst into laughter. At first he glared at me but his mouth twitched as he pulled out a warm smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh at your old pops, I know." I smiled as he continued. "I just knew that instead of wanting the best, I just wanted what's best for you." He said sincerely. I almost felt my eyes filling with water but I forced it away and hugged my father.

"Thank you." I whispered as he rubbed my back. He parted first and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Alright, I already said what I needed to say, what about you?" He took a step back and crosses his arms against his chest. I shook my head and looked down. "What's the matter?" My father paused. "All today you were having a great time. Chase finally got to meet us. Surprisingly your mother and I love him. He seems to have a great time in the family room as we speak. You're done with school till college." He listed as he continued on his rant of things I should be happy about.

"I know dad!" I cut him off. "I _am _for all those things; I just don't know what's next. I know that I'm getting ready for college but Chase and I finally got to be with each other and knowing that our time is limited he's now moving too fast for me." I explained.

"Oh my gosh. My little girl doing…did Chase try to force himself on you! I'm going to beat-

"Dad, I don't like discussing something like that with you!" I shook my head vigorously as I tried to take the image out of my head. "We haven't done anything like that." I corrected. "I just want to find answers." I sighed in defeat.

My father walked closer to me, wrapped one of his arms around me and sighed to move pass the previous topic. "What do you want to know sweetheart."

"I just want to know when you and mom knew that you guys were more serious than you guys may have thought in your relationship." I asked. My father looks forward to nothing in particular and sighs as he reminisces.

"Zoey, when you love someone, sometimes you don't need to have words to describe the way you feel but you just know its right. When your mom and I got serious we didn't verbally say that we need to take it to the next step but we felt that we needed to. That's when I knew I was going to ask your mother to marry me." He smiled down at me as I nodded my head and agreed.

"Chase asked me if he can follow me, wherever I go. I love him but I don't think I love him the way he loves me." I whispered.

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything but Chase seem to be a great guy. I think you're scared that maybe you're falling for him. I see the way he looks at you, and I agree. He may love you more than you love him but if you guys continue to be with each other, you might be able to return the love." He explained. I rolled my eyes and place my hands against my face in frustration. "But…" He removed my hands away from my face. " This is about your happiness, if you know it's not Chase than there's no point into sticking around, especially when he's going to be your childhood past in the next couple of months. Trust me, you will know when you found the right person and when you do, I will be very supportive." My father kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and hugged him. I heard the front door open; my father and I glance up to see Chase on the porch with one of his hands in his pocket and the other one holding my jacket. I smiled as a warm feeling crept into my stomach.

"Wow, how nice of you Chase to bring me a jacket." My father let go of me and walks to the porch. Chase face got red in nervous and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't know-

"I'm just kidding you." He reached the top of the stairs and patted Chase on the back. "I'll let you guys have your alone time." My father nudges Chase on the arm with his elbow and walked in the house. Chase smiled at me nervously and walked down the porch. I met him halfway and he held out my jacket. Before I could take my jacket away from him, he walked to my side and opened my jacket for me. I rolled my eyes and place my arms into the sleeves as he helped place it on my body.

"I love your family." Chase started. I sighed.

"I do too." I nodded my head as I felt awkward having the type of conversation with my dad and suddenly talking to my boyfriend. I looked into Chase's eyes and saw warmth in them but I didn't feel the energy flowing into me. Chase gave me butterflies periodically only because he does corny things that I am not use to experiencing. I thought of what my father said and I felt guilt running through my body as today may be our last.

"Chase-

"Wait Zoey before you speak, I wanted to say something." Chase's voice seems serious and I didn't know how to react. "Last time I expose any of my feelings for you was when you were behind a computer, millions miles away. I knew it wasn't right and although I was relieved that you finally got to hear how much I love you, I wanted to tell you in person." He scooted closer to me as parts of my body had to resist into not backing away from him.

"Chase-"I tried again but it was cut once more.

"I really am in love with you Zoey. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now having someone like you. I mean, you being my best friend was all I can ask for but a girlfriend? I'm just blow away by the simplest things, about the way you look, the way you make me feel, even the way you laugh." He placed one of his hands on my face and before I could react he kneeled down slowly to one knee. My whole body was frozen and I couldn't breathe suddenly. My lips parted in shock and I wanted to pull him up. He took out a small black case and revealed a diamond ring. I closed my eyes for a second just to verify if the situation was real, unfortunately for me it was.

"Zoey Lynn Brooks, will you marry me?" He watched my eyes in search for my response. If my eyes could reveal the way I was felt internally, I would have left the boy disappointed but my dad's advice was in the back of my mind. I needed to stay longer maybe. If we don't say our mind, everything is perfect.

"Yes." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. I am going to be wayyyy more committed to this story than I was on the last story I wrote. I think my problem was: I was literally going with the flow and didn't have a plan for the story, which led me to having no motivation to write it. Those who have read my last story, I really hope you will give this story a try and not compare this story to the other one. I am sorry again for those who loved the other one. I try my best to make this one more interesting. I will try to upload this story every week at a particular day. I will see what day works best for me, until then just follow me. <strong>

** For those who didn't like this chapter, trust me, it will get better. I don't want to rush and I think that's what happened also with the other story. So follow along and take the journey to Zogan Land! That was lame (; **

**Thank you so much for at least reading this and I would really appreciate if you review so I could see your opinion on this. Also please keep coming back! I promise there is a Zogan moment next chapter. So hang in there. This story is progressing so don't expect the story to have constant surprises like the last story. i realize by doing that, i run out of ideas. So sometimes the story will have some down time. Again, please Review!**

**P.S - this was inspired by a song and the last line was from it. Just in case you were wondering. **


	2. Chapter 2: See you later

**Chapter 2: See you later **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

* * *

><p>I stretched the sticky tape that projected a loud noise before I sealed the big brown box. I threw the tape lightly on my bed and lifted the heavy box. I swung around and was surprisingly confronted my best friends. Quinn was the last to walk through the door and closed the door slowly behind Lola and herself. I walked toward the wall, which were piled with tower of boxes, and laid the box down. I turned around and saw Lola watching me as Quinn eyes was glued to the ground. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the growing tension that rose between the three of us and I had to hold my hips with my hands to keep my balance. I sighed to speak but was soon cut off by Lola.<p>

"Chase said that you're leaving today." Lola said softly. I looked at the ground before I looked back at her and nodded my head. The awkward silence crept in and I clapped my hands in nervousness as today was the first time being in PCA I was ever nervous to talk to Lola and Quinn.

"It's true." I tried sounding a bit strong but felt myself failing miserably. Lola walked over to the bunk bed and fell onto Quinn's bed in defeat. There was another awkward silence and I wanted to break it immediately. "I wanted to tell you guys but you guys were too focus on Chase's and mine engagement last night that I didn't find the perfect time to tell you guys." I explained.

"It's fine; I just didn't know you were moving so soon. I thought you were moving on Friday like everyone else."Lola looked at me with her glossy eyes. I felt my eyes getting watery too and I had to look up at the ceiling to help me drain the water away and prevent the tears from spilling.

"I thought so too, but I need to go to Los Angeles; I told my Landlord I will check into my apartment by Friday." I approached my bed and sat down so I was facing Quinn and Lola.

"We're just going to miss you."Quinn whined and ran to hug me. I was taken aback by Quinn sudden action but I hugged her firmly. Tears have finally escaped from my eyes as I felt Lola's body on top of all of us. We stood into this position for a moment until they decided when to part from each other.

"We had built so many memories here that I don't think that I am ready to let it go." Lola gave us a puppy dog face as Quinn lifted her glasses to wipe her tears away.

"Then don't, I won't be far. Lola you'll be in Los Angeles soon I bet for your acting career and Quinn, I'm sure University of California in Berkeley isn't so far away from Los Angeles."I encouraged.

"Berkeley is six hours away from L.A." Quinn said coldly. My heart dropped as all hope was lost. Lola rolled her eyes in frustration and fell back onto the bed.

"Well, if you guys keep this attitude then we will never be close friends after today. We have to try hard to keep in contact." I inspired.

"I'm just scared of reality I guess."Lola confessed. I nodded my head as I agreed too. "You're lucky Zoey. You seem like you have your life together. You're going to UCLA, you're engaged to a man that you're in love with. You are having your own place."Lola cut herself with a groan. "I wish I can be you right now."

"Oh, trust me, you don't. I'm still conflicted with a lot of things right now." Lola rolled her eyes at me as she didn't believe me. " I don't know exactly if I am comfortable with the major I'm getting myself into. I am deathly afraid of being completely independent and moving into an apartment by myself. I don't know the surroundings. I'm unsure about Chase's and mines relationship and how serious he is about taking this engagement status and I'm just worried that I am going to disappointment many people along the way." As I finish venting my current circumstances, I felt tons of stress weighted off of me but I still felt uncertain if voicing my opinions were right.

Lola looked at me in concerned and got up to join me on my bed. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her. Quinn sat on the opposite side of Lola and placed her hand on my thigh in comfort.

"You're going to be just fine Zoey. I would think you are crazy if you didn't have doubts for any of these, even for the Chase part. You just put yourself in a huge commitment with him but Chase is the good one. At least you know that he is willing to be with you nobody how far you are." Lola's advice helped release some of the stress that was stored in my body.

"Thank you both for being here for me. Not just now, but throughout the whole entire school years." I got up from leaning against Lola and wrapped my arms around Quinn's and Lola's shoulder and squeezed them under my grip. We laughed as we realized that the future was going to be just fine between us.

* * *

><p>I left the dorm room, mainly because I didn't want to get in the way of the moving men as they were putting my stuff into the moving van, and walked to the guy's dorm. I approached Chase's dorm room and knocked it gently. I heard footsteps on the other side and the door opened revealing Chase on the other side of the door. He spread a smile across his face and fanned in a gestured for me to enter his room. I accepted the offer and walked in the room that was only occupied by Chase and Michael currently.<p>

"Are the moving men here for your stuff yet?" Chase closed the door behind me and slid his arms around my waist from behind and gave me a kiss on the neck. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be gone shortly." I said under my breath. My heart skipped a beat in anxiousness as everything was suddenly becoming real for me. It felt as though prom was only just yesterday. Michael got up from the couch and stood in front of me awkwardly with his hands into his pockets. I watched him in silent as I waited for him to speak. I paused for awhile and I felt the tears slowly approaching as this situation was getting hard for me.

"Michael-

" I can't believe this is it, Zoey." Michael chuckled lightly even though I know he was holding the pain inside. He could barely keep a straight eye contact with me as he kept his eyes on Chase or everything else around me.

"Let's not think it in that way." I correct him as I didn't like to think today as a goodbye. "I'm sure we will see each other again." I paused as I tried to think of something else to say. " You were always my favorite guy friend." I gave him a warm smile. Chase coughed for my awareness of him being aside of me. "Well, Chase you're my boyfriend now so that doesn't count anymore." I informed as Chase have now ruined the moment.

"I promise I won't tell Logan." Michael smiled and I rolled my eyes as I didn't care if Logan knew or not.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Can you also tell him I said goodbye, it will save time on my behalf." I said nonchalantly

"Zoey, you have to say goodbye to Logan before you go." Michael nudged me on my arm. I sighed and looked at Chase as he nodded his head.

"I am afraid so, Logan was your friend, like it or not." Chase shrugged as he knew he was risking his life with the last comment.

"He was never my friend, I like to think of him as my jerk acquaintances." I tested out loud. Chase and Michael shook their head as I looked for their opinion. I growled. "Fine, I'll look for him before I go, but don't expect more than a minute goodbye." I pointed. They both didn't fight with my decision as I put the dreadful moment I'll have to put up within the next couple of minutes behind me. I hugged Michael and spend another five minutes reminiscing the good times we had in the past. Michael claims he is going to leave Malibu and come live with me in Los Angeles. We both knew that was not going to happen, not with him still being with Lisa at least. I couldn't help but to visualize that idea, Michael being my roommate.

"I see you soon." I waved goodbye to Michael and walked out the guy's dorm room. While I walked out, Chase told me that he'll meet me outside, before I took off.

* * *

><p>Based on what Michael and Chase claimed Logan was doing, I headed to the basketball court. As I came closer to the court I heard the consistent rhythm of the ball dribbling. I approached the court and caught Logan making a slam dunk into the basket. I'm going to admit, I don't think I can ever meet anyone as cocky as Logan. I walked down the stairs and walked towards him. He didn't notice my presence until I was a couple of foots away from him. He stopped and watched me come near slowly. He held the ball and looked at me in confusion. I stopped at a good length and looked at him as he looked at me. There was definitely a huge awkward moment between us. I bounced a little as I was waiting to see what was to happen next.<p>

"Soo…." Logan finally spoke first.

"I'm leaving…today, I thought you should know." I said unsure if that was the appropriate order to start a conversation.

"So I heard."Logan nodded his head in assuring. I slowly nodded my head also for no apparent reason but to break the awkwardness. "Why are you leaving so early?" He questioned. I couldn't help but to notice how Logan's voice sounded without having a sarcastic tone in it; it almost sounded _casual_?

"I have to go to Los Angeles to check into my apartment, because the landlord and stuff-

"Oh, right those types of stuff." Logan murmured and nodded quickly and looked at the ball again as if it's more interesting than the conversation, which at this point it was.

Another awkward moment seemed to greet us and Logan started throwing the basketball between his hands as he avoided eye contact. I bit my lips as I realized that Logan and I never really had an easy friendship like the others with the exception of the tutoring sessions I had with him. Even the friendship we created during those sessions slowly dissolved away from his little stunt of telling people we were going out.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." I concluded and simply started to walk away. Relief soared through my body as I can leave the situation for good. A small part of me felt bad as I said _goodbye_ to him opposed to see him soon like the others. Realistically, I knew there was nothing going to continue between Logan and I. He was cool when he wanted to be and unfortunately I didn't need a person that couldn't control his or her mood.

"Brooks, wait." I was shock to be called by him. I halted for a second before I turned around. When I did, I was caught off guard by an orange ball that flew in my direction. I caught it by reflex and I looked up at him. "Want to play one on one before you leave?" I looked at the ball and quickly reminisce the times I had with the basketball team, even though being on the same team with Logan was sometimes hell.

"Uhhh, I'm afraid there is no need for that. Since I'm going to dominate you with my awesome skills?" I teased as I walked closer to him. He was in thought for a second.

"Maybe we should make this interesting and make this game a sort of bet." Logan gave me his signature smirk and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"You just didn't want to say goodbye to me, did you?" I teased once again while I threw the ball at him. Logan caught the ball firmly and stood at his place sternly.

"You didn't hear what my side of the bet was." He lifted one of his eyebrows as he challenged. I cocked my head to the side and folded my arms against my chest.

"What's your bet then?" I halt to where I was, leaving a good distance between us but could easily see his hazel green eyes from where I was standing.

"If I win, you have to finally kiss me." He brought back his smirk but it was clearly bigger and eviler than before. I laughed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? First off, I am not going to kiss you. If I didn't want to do it in the past then why would I do it now?" Logan only gave me a flirtatious shrug. "And secondly, we are both in a good solid relationship, why would you want to risk that?" I reminded him. His face seemed poised as he was not affected with my arguments.

"It will be our own little secret." He then placed the basketball to his hip and leaned his arm against it. I shook my head. If I wasn't so confident with my basketball skills I definitely wouldn't consider it.

"If I did do this, my bet is that you have to sincerely tell me that I am better than you at basketball and that girls can be better than boys." I watched him as he took in my statement. "Oh, and I don't kiss you!" I spit out. He finally seemed unease but recollects himself.

"Fine…" he seemed to force the word out. "I will _if_ you win." He reminded. I walked up to him and shook the hand that was reached out towards me. "Quick game of ten?" I nodded my head and he threw the ball at me. "Lady's first."

"How ironic," was all I said. He ignored my comment as I checked the ball at him. He brought the ball back into my direction and I immediately took a free throw. The ball swished into the basket and bounced towards Logan. Logan grabbed the ball and slowly turned to face me. I beamed a smile at him. "One point for me, Cero for you." I cheesed. "By the way, that's zero in Spanish." I informed. He rolled his eyes as he threw the ball towards me and got into a defense position. We checked the ball and I tried the free throw again but was quickly blocked by Logan as he stole the ball and ran to basket to do a layup. I glared at him as he walked by me in silence. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. This means war.

I wouldn't say he was dominating me because he wasn't. I scored the next three points but he pretty much beat me after that. I claimed it wasn't fair because I didn't join the basketball team senior year meaning he got many advantage over me. Also I wasn't wearing gyms shoes like he was currently. He commented by saying that I made the bet already and I regretted every minute of it. He shot the last score making me have four points as he had six. We were both panting and Logan placed his hands on his knees as put my hands on my hips.

"Good game."Logan offered his hand for a handshake but I rolled my eyes and ignored It as I knew was coming. "Don't be such a sore loser." Logan smiled lightly. I groaned as I was getting nervous.

"I got to leave Logan." I said simply. He stood his full height and approached me. "Wait." I stopped him from getting closer to me. "I'm engaged Logan."

"Yeah, I heard that one too. We can always find some where we can hide real quick." I shook my head to his suggestion. He smiled and walked closer to me. I closed my eyes as I waited for his lips to cover mine. "Are you ready?" He whispered gently. I shook my head vigorously and felt his breath as he chuckled lightly. "Brooks, you can _sometimes_ be better than me in basketball and rarely **but **there is times where girls can be better than boys." I heard his confession and I opened my eyes quickly. He gave me an innocent smile.

"What?" I stood there shocked.

"I see you later Brooks." Logan grabbed the basketball from the concrete and started dribble the ball away.

"What happened to the bet?" I was slightly confused although I was in a ton of relief.

"I love my girlfriend too much, plus this will only make you want me more." He turned around as he walked and dribbled backward to give me a quick wink and proceed on walking forward. I shook my head and smiled towards him. I was going to admit, I was even going to miss Logan.

* * *

><p>After my goodbyes, aka "see you laters", I grabbed what I was going to carry by hand and approached my taxi. I found Chase standing there looking at me smiling. I walked up to him and smiled. I leaned in and gave him a kiss followed by a hug.<p>

"How was saying goodbye to people?" Chase looked down at me. I opened my mouth to correct him but he cut me off. "Okay, telling them that you will see them later?"

"The fact that I haven't cried yet is a good sign."I smiled at him. He nodded his head. "Why isn't anyone here?" I was somewhat disappointed that they didn't surround me like they did when I left for Covington, England.

"They wanted to keep your goodbye theme and not see you before you go because it will look more as a goodbye. Now they will _have_ to see you later. Trust me, they are watching from a distance." He assured. I smiled and felt for the first time I was going to cry. Chase hugged me gently then part quickly as though he remembered something.

"You said "see you later" to Logan?" Chase quoted and gave me a stern look. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes I did, even if it is Logan." I teased.

"Good, when do you want me to come by the apartment?"He whispered. Chase insisted that he would come and see me regardless if it takes about an hour from San Diego, where his college campus is located, to Los Angeles.

"Maybe Sunday, so I won't be lonely." I puffed my bottom lip out innocently as he laughed and kissed me on the lips to confirm that he'll be there.

"I love you and I will miss you." Chase squeezed me into a hug and I hugged him back also.

"I love you too Chase." I said sincerely. We finally parted and he opened the taxi door. I slid in and he closed the taxi door behind me. He waved slowly as I felt the tears streaming down my eyes as the sight of him and my best friends in the distance waved also. I looked forwards to prevent myself from a breakdown. I told the taxi driver to start driving. The only time I looked out the window was to see the Pacific Academy Coast sign and said "see you later" also.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done! Sorry for any grammatical error. Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Love me to death

**I'm Backk! Sorry, the last weeks of school was chaotic and teachers tend to jam last minute assignments and project before the years are over. So I never had time for myself or time to write you guys another chapter of PERSONALLY GUARDED ~thinking about changing the title~. I am trying to go back into writing and finishing this story because that is my goal! I hope this chapter is a good chapter, especially coming from a long hiatus. But enough of me, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. If I did, Logan and Zoey would have definitely been together. Just saying**

**Chapter 3: Loving me to death**

* * *

><p><em><span>Few months later <span>_

Chase offered his hand out like a real gentleman and I tilted my head up and beamed a smile at him. I grabbed his hand gently and bended my knees to resemble a curtsey. He held in his laughter but nicely return a smile. I walked out my apartment and Chase quickly closed the door behind me. He scanned my figure as if he now noticed my appearance. He looked like he was taken aback by my new formal exterior. I was relieved as I did my best to look good in the one hour warning Chase given me when he told me he'll take me on a date. At first I denied his offer. Ever since I entered college, I had no energy to do any extracurricular activities nor have fun at all with my boyfriend. I would come to my apartment to sleep and isolate from the rest of the world. This daily routine never bothered me as I'm doing so, but it's when I randomly go on my social networks and notice pictures or comments of my formal friend having fun is when I realize that I am lonely. It's been awhile since I last spoken to any of my friends. The worst part of it, neither one of us seemed to notice or make the attempt to contact the other. I would periodically glance at my phone, hoping that Lola or Quinn would text me and we would catch up on life. Unfortunately that day so far has never come. Chase is about the only person I give my undivided attention to, mainly because he is my boyfriend and coming to see me every weekend also helps the situation. Tonight was going to be one of the first dates we had in awhile, which was one of the reasons I decline his offer to go tonight. I was dumbfounded as I begin to discover that I almost forgot how to go on a date with my boyfriend, or in general! When Chase finally convinced me to see that I am a loser sitting in my apartment for almost 24/7 I knew that I needed to change. Except my indecisive habits came kicking in immediately as I had attacked my closet and found all the clothes I use to think was appealing was now not nearly close to my expectation. After throwing half my closet on the ground, which is still in place, I forfeit with myself and picked up a black tight dress with lace on my upper back and shoulders. Chase leaving me an hour to get dress concluded my hair to being in a messy bun with curled bangs.

"Wow, you look…" Chase eyes widened as he seem like he was lost of words. I felt my face getting hot as getting this reaction made me suddenly realized that I haven't look this cute for my man in a long time. I had a twinge of guilt and sadness that I quickly pushed away. "I don't know what to say." Chase sighed and looked somewhat humiliated. I walked closer to him and did my best to give a seductive look and place a kiss on his lips. He smirked as I parted from him.

"You don't have to say anything." I watched his lips as I wanted to lean in again. "I know already." I said soft soundly and cocky, which was a little twist in my personality that I don't normally use but liked it at this moment. Chase bounced his eyebrows as he signals sexual innuendoes but I ignored it and placed another kiss on his lips. "Alright, we should get going." I parted once again and patted his chest in a friendly manner and walked away casually. I couldn't help but to glance back at him for a second to snatch a second of his reaction. I was satisfied as his hand was in his hair confused and slightly frustrated. I believe Chase has also forgotten what a date with me was like.

_**Logan's POV **_

I was handed a pamphlet and I stared at it curiously. I opened the first tab but was quickly interrupted by the figure in the center of the room.

"I'm happily to answer any questions now." The bulky figure stood tall and had his arms crossed against his chest. It was definitely a fact that the guy looked intimidating. He glanced around and shrugged since nobody seemed to have any questions. "I guess we can be done for to-"He stopped mid-sentence as he was cut short by a hand. He stared my way and I was aware that I was the one that was raising my hand. Everyone looked at me curiously and for the first time, I didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Yeah and what would your question be Mr...?" He trailed as he needed a name to follow. I sat up in my chair, cleared my throat, and searched around at my peers to see if I can find a familiar face. Fortunately for me, I didn't find one.

"Joe." I spit out the first name that popped onto my mind. "My name is Joe." The bulky man nodded his head. "My question is, during the process of any of this, does a parent need to be involved?" I asked slightly knowing what the answer was but needed to be reassured.

"Well, yes if you're not 18 years yet, but if you are 18 or older, you can do this process alone. I been in many scenarios though, and usually the parents do want to know these kinds of things. So I suggest all of you to talk over this with your parents." He pointed his finger at all of us and I nodded my head. He clapped his hand once before he spoke. "I think that's all I have for you guys today. If you have any questions, my contact information is located on the back of the brochure I gave you." I looked at the brochure and suddenly felt excited. I wanted to do this and I needed to do this. I got up from my chair and headed out the classroom as fast as I could. I didn't want to be stopped nor seen by anyone. I was almost out the building till I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I felt offended by the close proximity of the stranger and when I took a look at the figure, I noticed he was about my age and most likely attended the meeting that ended.

"Dude, I've been calling you for a minute." The guy seemed out of breath, which indicated that he was chasing after me. My eyes drift to his hand as he held a green and white backsack.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry." My words came out a lot colder than I meant for it to be. The guy didn't react to my words and simple ignored it.

"You're Joe right?" I paused as the name didn't occur to me quickly.

"Uh, yeah." I carried the words slowly. His hand lifted and put the backsack into my reach. I took the bag and looked at him confused although I may have given him a weird look.

"Our speaker was handing out free backsacks and he kind of wanted to talk to you but you disappeared." The guy answered my thoughts. I nodded.

"Well, thanks." I said to some extent sincerely. I begin to turn away to walk away but was call to a halt again.

"I notice you have been in most of the gatherings. You're that interested huh?" I watched him slowly as he placed his hands into his pocket. I kept silence and continued to walk forward as leaving this place is taking a lot longer than planned.

"I wished to say I have noticed you around but you don't look quite familiar at all." Drops of sarcasm fell from my lips. The guy caught up with me and shook his head to the floor and laugh.

"You're cool man, my name is Derek." He stopped me once again and held out his hand. I found myself glaring at the hand but kept my manners in check and shook the poor man's hand. I looked at him as I registered the compliment. He somehow believes the rude comments were an act of kindness. "I haven't decided if I want to join yet. It's kind of a life changing experience." He brought his hand up to scratch his head which I assume was out of nervousness. I nodded in agreement. I was about to say something but a figure from a distance caught me instead. Derek continued talking but I was completely pulled out of the conversation now. The stranger had a black outfit and just got finish taking a picture. My heart dropped and adrenaline of anger rushed through my veins. I patted Derek on the shoulders.

"I'll talk to you later." I noticed I had cut him off in midsentence which was probably why he stumbled over his words to say goodbye. I walked towards the stranger but quickly he got up and made a quick run. I immediately took action and ran after him. I sprinted out the building and I had to quickly stop to not run into pedestrians. I scanned the surroundings to see which way he went. His black current figure stood out compare to the walking people as I saw him pushing people to escape. I pushed myself towards him. It was promptly shown that I was indeed a faster runner than the guy and although I was slowed down by people I had to dodge, I came inches to him. I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me and swing him around to slam him against the brick wall of the building. The stranger's face cringes in pain due to my force. He wore glasses that were currently tilted on his face. His height made him look young but he was definitely in his adult years. He had acne all over his face and I couldn't help but to picture him as those nerdy guys that sit in a dark room and do whatever nerdy people do. He wasn't wearing all black like I thought he wore. Instead he wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt under it. I was more skeptical about why anyone would choose to wear a leather jacket at one of the hottest day in Los Angeles. The guy chest rise up and down as he was struggling to breathe which cause his whole body to move in that motion. His hands were shaking as I slide closer to him and pinned him against the wall. I could sense his fear and if I wasn't so furious I would have laughed at him.

"Why were you taking pictures of me?" I hissed at him. He didn't give me a response but instead continue to pant harder. "Don't make me ask you a second time." I pulled his collar and slammed his body against the brick wall once again. He cringed and whimpered a little.

"I was doing my job." His face still didn't recollect from my previous slam. He lifted his hand to put his glasses in place. I held his collar tighter and felt my nails digging into his neck. He slouches down trying to escape my grip.

"You honestly think I am going to accept that as an answer?" I yelled in his face. For the first time I took a look of the premises and found people watching in horror, I ignored and focus back onto the guy.

"Alright, I work with one of L.A's magazine. I am assign to take pictures of anything that would be good for the magazine." I felt my face getting red as my blood seemed to be boiling. I shove him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs.

"You think its cool taking pictures of someone's personal life?" I spat. I kicked him once more and the nerd held his knees in security. I kicked him again, harder this time and I could actually hear the sob escape the guy's mouth. I felt less angry enough to smirk at the nerd. I picked up the camera and capture the moment. After taking few pictures I slammed the camera down and hear the shattering noise of the camera. I crouched down so I was now on a personal level with the nerd. "Sorry about your camera." I smiled lightly and tossed the camera closer to his head. The nerd looked at the camera and only closed his eyes in defeat. I stood up and heard the sound of sirens. I sighed in exhaustion. In the close distance I also see a gang of paparazzi coming towards me, taking pictures as they approached. The cop car stopped in the middle of the road and spoke into the intercom to walk away from the guy and lift my hands up. I rolled my eyes and did what I was told. I couldn't believe I had my hands up in front of the whole city of Los Angeles.

_**Zoey's POV**_

I was excited as it has been a long time since I had some seafood. When my tilapia fish was centered in front of me, my mouth about drooled over the whole plate. I glanced up to realize that Chase was also doing the same to his fried shrimps. The waiter walked away and I beamed a smile at Chase. It took a second for Chase to sense my eyes on him but looked at me confused when he finally did.

"What, you want a shrimp don't you?" His shoulders slouched as his once hungry face was not turned to irritation. I planted my elbows on the table and laid my head on the back of my hands. I shook my head slowly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I know I can be stubborn and hard to deal with sometimes." I said sincerely. The corner of Chase's mouth lifted up in happiness to expose part of a smile.

"Well I can't help that I love you so much. I guess the stubbornness just comes with the package." He winked at me as I shook my head in knowingly.

"I love you too... and also want a fried shrimp."I reached across the table to grab a shrimp and tore the crispy shrimp with my teeth and savor every moment I had with the shrimp till it was gone. I ignored Chase groan and laughed at him. I finally decided to start on my own dish. The first bite was amazing and I couldn't believe Chase and I haven't come to this restaurant sooner. "Why haven't we come here sooner?" I swung my fork around to emphasize the building. Chase popped a shrimp into his mouth before answering.

"Why you like it here?" Chase's words came out in one big mumble but spending many dinner times with Chase caused me to understand him. I nodded my head as I took another bite of my fish. "Well maybe now you would want to have more dates then." Chase narrowed his eyes at me and the same twinge of guilt came back again. I grabbed my napkin and wiped my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I said simply and held my head down for the next few bites. Chase notices the change of my demeanor and reached for my hand. I dropped the fork that was in my right and let Chase grip my hand. I looked up at him and saw warmth in his eyes.

"That definitely came out the wrong way." I shook my head as I didn't need and explanation that was soon to follow.

"No, you're right."I rubbed my thumb against his palm. "I need to stopped isolating myself and go back to the old me. Chase tilted his head as if he wanted to say something. "What?" I encourage.

"Well, can the old you still wear tight dresses?" I lifted my eyebrows in contentment. I chuckled to myself and leaned forward.

"I think about it." I whispered. "Want to go back to the apartment?"I suddenly didn't feel as hungry as lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"Chase asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I am." I place my napkin on top of my food. A waiter soon followed after my comment just in time for Chase to request the check. When the waiter came back, Chase convince he'll pay and I didn't argue. When we left the restaurant and arrive at the front of my apartment door. It didn't take long for Chase to grab me by my neck and pulled me forward to crash his lips onto mine. I would have smiled under his lips if it wasn't for the fact I was pulling towards me harder.

_**Logan's POV**_

"Sir Logan, I have left you a meal in the microwave. I figured the county jail didn't treat you so kindly." Chauncey, my servant, followed me to the kitchen as we just came back from the jail. I leaned against the counter and wiped my face with my hand as I felt exhausted. I was only in the cell for about four hours but it felt like a year. I was fortunate that Chauncey bailed me out of jail before my father did.

"Are you positive that my father doesn't know about this?" I lifted my head from my hands and looked at him sternly. He gave me an expressionless face which was usual coming from him as he sighed lightly.

"I swear to you I did not Sir." He walked towards the microwave. I watched him as he took out a plate. He closed the microwave door and walked towards me. "But it's not going to take long till he realized that five thousand dollars is missing or receive the credit bills." He laid the plate in front of me and I glared at it as Chauncey's points were accurate. I pulled myself off from the counter and waited as Chauncey approached me with some silverware.

"Or when he sees the night live news." I turned around to find a lady leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed. I glared at her as the sight of her makes me want to vomit. She was my father's fiancée and yet she was only three years older than me. I would object to the coming marriage ceremony that should arrive in the spring but I knew that marriage was going to be like every other marriage, ends up in the courtroom filing a divorce.

"Sorry, I may have mistaken, was anyone talking to you?" I jumped onto the counter as I popped a piece of grilled chicken in my mouth. She smiles at me and slowly walked towards me. Chauncey handed me my silverware and left the kitchen silently. I kept my head down as I ate since it seem like she always wanted something from me, something that my father could easily do for her since they _are_ getting married. She leaned against the counter having her breast press against my thigh. I nonchalantly slid over as I proceed to eat my dinner. I heard a soft sigh. She lifted her arms in the air, lifting her shirt along with it. I rolled my eyes as I predict what was coming next. "Did you want something Amy?"I dropped my fork down which made a clash noise against my plate as I glared at her. She smirked and attempted to lean closer to me. She put her elbow on the counter and laid her head onto it. She pointed her freshly did index nail and trace her finger from the top of my shirt in location of my abs, down to the top of my waist, until I reach her finger to stop it. She smiled at my force and chuckle to herself. I was beginning to say something till I heard my father coming into the house. I pushed her finger away from me and looked back at my plate.

"I suggest you hurry with your meal, this could be your last."she spoke as she begins to leave. I snarled my face at her and watched her as she switched her hips as she walked, making her long black her sway side to side. She took a glance back to see if I was looking, which unfortunately I was, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my fork and started eating my mash potatoes.

I heard heavy footsteps which could only belong to my father. He came into the kitchen and I look up to see his red fluster face.

"What's up dad?"I greeted with food in my mouth. The attempted to lighten the mood was completely killed as he slammed his brief case onto the chair besides him.

"What's up dad?" He strolled towards me. "Do you want to know _what's up _with me?" He was a foot from me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's why I ask you-

My food was quickly slapped away from my hands and shattered to the floor. I would have been furious but I knew what I have gotten myself into. "I don't need your smart mouth tonight." I jumped down from the counter and lifted my hands up in surrender and tried to also bring distance between us. "When I met up with Carl Stanhouse, do you want to know what I hear?" I kept silence, only because I know it wasn't a sincere question. "I heard that you never met up with him like I told you to, to sign in to our family business. **Instead**, Lance Crossmen, my old buddy who is one of the editors of Fame Magazine, tells me that he has to work with a new incoming story about my son being at an Army gathering and got into battering a helpless guy on one of the busiest side of Los Angeles." My father's voice quivered as he yelled and filled the whole entire house. I sighed and was about to give him an explanation but was cut off. "You know, I wasn't going to believe him until I saw my son on the news physically beating the guy."

"He was taking pictures of me. I wasn't going to let him slide!" I shouted back to defend myself. My father didn't retaliate as I thought he was going to. Instead he took a breather for a second.

"Why, because you got caught trying to join the army!" My father yelled at the last word as if it was a sin to do such thing. "I'll tell you this; you're not joining the army. For Christ sake, you're not going to do anything else that doesn't have to do with the family business. I have worked too hard for it to just end the minute I lay my grave. Now you're lucky that guy isn't going to put you in court." He shouted. I chuckled lightly.

"Good, because if he was, I would beat the shit out of him all over again." I said softly. My vision got blurry and it wasn't till I was slammed against the kitchen wall and thrown into the next room was when I realized that happened. I stumbled a bit but recollect myself quickly. I touch my face as I felt my face throbbing in pain. It was a fact that my father punched me.

"You're **not** going to destroy this family because the mess you made." I laughed halfheartedly.

"Are you serious? This family was destroyed the moment mom died, the moment where you blamed me for her death and continue beating me till all your emotions were somewhat intact. We all know what happened to this **destroyed**." My father walked closer to my face and jammed his finger towards my face. I moved my face to the side to steer it away but he grabbed my chin and force my face to line up with his.

"I don't want you to speak about your mom in this house ever again nor talk to me in that way. Amy and I are getting married in the spring and she can be your new mom." He stared deadly into my eyes.

"How many more mommies are you bringing home next summer, daddy?" I mocked and press my hands together in a prayer form. He threw my chin to the side and pushed me to the ground. He kept kicking me in the ribs till I could barely breathe and my eyes were starting to roll back. The irony how I was the nerd on the sidewalk right about now. Every hit burned and I tried sucking in the pain until it was completely unbearable. One of the last things I saw was Chauncey and Viola, my other servant, watching the scenario in either anger or in helplessness and Amy smirking at me while my father got on top of me and knocked me out to pure darkness.

_**Zoey's POV **_

Chase rubbed my back gently and periodically pulled my hair back as I held the toilet bowl against my chest. I leaned my face over it but once again nothing came out, it's been like this a couple of times after I pour my guts out moments ago. I felt my face being red and droplets of sweat lying on my forehead. I couldn't believe the one time I was trying to be sexy and make out with my boyfriend and possible lose my virginity; I was stuck on the bathroom floor, gagging every twenty seconds.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to make my voice croak. I whined and place my head back in the bowl. I heard Chase sigh and continued to rub my back lightly.

"No, it's fine. I mean it would have been finer if it didn't happen in the middle of our kissing session but hey whose complaining?" Chase chuckled. This would have been one of the times I would have rolled my eyes at him but I didn't have the effort to at this moment.

"I promise, it wasn't you." I assured since I literally pushed him off of me and ran to the bathroom to barf.

"Thank you, I needed that reassurance." His humor bothered me which causes me to feel guilty once again. I would completely understand if he wanted to break up with me.

"Do you still love me?" I lifted my head and tilted my head backwards as snot was attempted to run down from my nose. Chase stared at me at first in disturbance but got up from the floor to get Kleenex from the top of the toilet and handed me some.

"Surprisingly, I still do?" he said softly and pulled me into him. I leaned my head against his chest and blew my nose. Chase didn't react one bit and continue to hold me close.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Alright, Alright. I know what you all may be thinking. "What the heck is she giving me Chase and Zoey fluff time." Well, I wanted you guys to understand that I wasn't going to have Chase and Zoey break up randomly and Zoey quickly after running into Logan's arms and fall in love. This might happen but Chase and Zoey must<strong>_** actually**_** have a reason and Zoey and Logan first to have a reason why they fell for each other. So yes this may take a tidbit longer than other stories but i promise you that it will be awesome! Hopefully….**

**For those who do not like the whole Logan's dramas with him going to the army and getting abuse, sorry, I have always wanted a drastic experience that Logan goes through. There's one other thing he goes through also but I only left a hint of it in this chapter but you will see in the next chapter. **

**Also Fame Magazine is clearly a magazine I made up. If it does exist, I disclaim it! Sorry for any grammatical errors. **

**Zoey and Logan scenes would either be the next chapter or the following, depending how long I make the chapters. **

**Again, I am soooo sorry for the wait but school got the best of me! Hopefully now that I'm out of school for the summer, I can write! That's if you guys still like the story. Well I'll never know until you REVIEW! So please make my dayyyy cause it will, and review the chapter. I really want feedback. It's my fuuuuuuel. (: **


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Chapter 4: Recovery **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 **

**Zoey's POV**

I manage to press the fragile metal knob of the toilet with my dead weight arm. I let my arm swing back to collapse on the floor, absorbing the cool sensation coming from beneath. I hear the roar of the toilet disposing what was left of my, barely eaten, breakfast. I attempted to wipe off the sweats from my forehead but I felt my hair strands glued to my face, so I dropped my hands in defeat. My breathing was fast and irregular. I tilted my head back slightly, looking to where I knew the door was located. The door was halfway open and after the vibration from the toilet has stopped, I listened for any human activity from the other room. Unfortunately, I released Chase too soon to go to the store. I closed my eyes in preparation to restore my strength. I did a slight sit-up and grasp the side of the toilet to prevent from tumbling back down. My head started pounding as my sight became faintly blurry as the blood drain down from my head. I sat for a moment before I attempted to stand up.

I held the wall as I walked towards my room. My posture was weak and bent as I had one hand on my stomach and the other one of the wall. I found my room and power walked to the bed right before my leg gave out and sent me head first onto my comforter. I was capable to pull my body onto the bed but it took a lot of energy out of me. I tried to get comfortable and looked at the time. Chase was only gone for about twenty minutes, but in my mind I converted that into hours. Next to the clock was a glass a water that Chase settled down before he left, telling me that I needed to avoid dehydration. I reached for glass but saw my cell phone lying near it and picked the device instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV <strong>

I found the "closest" corner store near Zoey's apartment six blocks away. The long blocks only consist of fast food stops and other rented housing. The walking trip was not much of a view but made me discover that I didn't know my way around this part of Los Angeles. I have been here almost every weekend at Zoey's and so not knowing where the corner store, left me in shame. I held a gallon of water in my hand with cans of soup and medicine in the shopping basket in my other. I waited in the line patiently but Zoey's sickness was still in the back of my head. I glanced up at the television that hung in the corner near the cash register. I stare at it in half interest since it was the only source that kept my mind off the three people in front of me. The news was on and the subtitles were appearing violently as the television was set on mute. A loud ringer broke the silence, which startled me, and I only realized that it was mine phone. I clumsily bumped the person behind to only bend down to get my phone from my pocket.

"I'm so sorry." I was confused of why I can be so clumsy. A middle age woman only scowled at me and completely dismissed my apology. I was taken back to the lady's reaction that I almost forgot to answer the phone. "Hello?" I glared at the lady for not taking my kindness in consideration and turned forward slowly.

"Hey fiancé." I can hear the smile under her hoarse voice. The tone was bittersweet since I was glad to hear her voice but didn't like that she have to put all her energy into the conversation.

"Wow, it sounds weird when you say it." I felt my lips twitching to stretch out my simple smile. A person walked out and the line moved forward.

"Well, I'm sorry. Should we just call it off then since you don't seem to like the title?" I rolled my eyes and compose myself not to be sassy in front of everyone. Her coughs cause me to forget the remark I was prepare to use. Her cough didn't sound better and I frown suddenly. She heard my silence and indicated that I was anger. "I was just kidding Chase." She squeezed through before she coughed again.

"I know you are." Another person walked off making me a step closer to the register. I settled my cell phone between my neck and left shoulder cap as I reached for my wallet from my pocket, but this time in consideration of the lady behind me. "I just don't like the way you sound. I thought you would get better." I pulled out my debit card.

"I did get better." She countered. "Instead of puking for about an half an hour straight, I'm puking about twenty." I knew if I was with her I can see her trying to put on a tiny smirk.

"That's probably because you aren't eating properly." I glanced around my surrounding as a common habit when I'm talking on the phone. "You have nothing to puke up anymore." I sense the guy tense up at my words and turning slightly behind to glance at me. He wasn't aware that I was already looking at him to give him a small smile and looked forward immediately. I shook my head and contain the laughter that tried to escape.

"True." I heard her sigh and gave a minor pause before speaking. "Are you coming home soon?" I laughed as she didn't have difficulties releasing any frustration. The line moved forward once more and I was soon going to be next in line.

"Yes, I am about to pay for _your_ things right now." I thought there a need to emphasize that I did make the trip for her.

"I hope you remember why I'm sick in the first place." She said quickly. I put my wallet back into my pocket with my debit card still in my hand and grab my phone to straighten my neck. I sighed.

"I see you soon_ honey_." I teased playfully.

"I better, _honey._" She teased back. I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket. I glanced to the television once more and noticed the news was still on focusing on a new topic. I read the subtitles to learn that a son of a highy respectable man almost beaten a camera man to death. I shook my head and the guy in front strolled off and I step forward. I put the gallon water on the counter and the shopping basket.

"Did you find everything okay?" The guy kept his eyes on the cash register as he scanned the products. I nodded my head and glance back up television. The news switched to a clip that a pedestrian recorded with his cell phone. "Yeah, they have been showing that all morning." I faced back to the cashier. He smiled at me as he caught my interest of the television. I was somewhat embarrassed to find the topic amusing.

"Really?" I was undeniable annoyed that news broadcaster lost things to talk about and settled to focus on insignificant things like this. "Is it _that_ important to constantly reissue this topic to the public?"

"Your total comes out to being twelve dollars and thirty-two cents." I handed him the debit card and was surprised that my question was answered not by the cashier but the lady behind me.

"Of course they feel like they have to. This is the son of Mr. Reese. The most self centered people in Hollywood. I bet they planned this preposterous event just to appear on television once more." It was clear that the lady really held genuine hatred but that wasn't what troubles me. It was who she was referring too. I step out of line for a second to get a closer view of the television. I watch carefully towards the public bully. The angle from the pedestrian captures cops entering the shot yelling to the figure to raise his hands. The shot zoomed in suddenly and it was clear for everyone that it was Logan Reese.

"Oh my gosh." I felt my mouth dropped in awe and I didn't have the control anymore to close it. "I know that guy." I whispered.

"Don't we all?" My whisper was louder than intended. The lady hissed as I claim to state the obvious to her. I ignored her as I tried to decide on my actions.

"I need to go." I said out loud but to me in particular as I tried storming out the door.

"Sir, your things!" the cashier shouted after me. I stopped at my tracks and ran back feeling really stupid and reckless. I tripped on my own shoes and struggled to regain my balance again. The counter broke my fall as I sprawl against the countertop. I stood up quickly in humiliation and grabbed my things and I tried to run away but was halted once more. "and your debit card." His voice sounded confused and impatient. This time I spare myself by walking slowly to get the card. The lady, who now is next in line, watched me in horror which I understood why.

"Thanks." I whispered with my head bowed and walked out without looking back. I pushed the humiliation that I just experienced to the back of my mind and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Zoey's number. The phone rang three times and I almost lost hope that she wouldn't pick up. "Come on Zoey, pick up." I said through my teeth. The fourth ring, I heard her voice.

"Hello?" She almost sounded confused and the drowsiness in her voice indicated that I must have waked her from her sleep.

"Zoey, I know you're waiting for me but I have to make one more quick errand before I come home." I said quickly, maybe with speed she will be force to just say yes.

"Wait what?" I couldn't tell if she wasn't pleased or if she was legitimately confused. I didn't want to take the risk to say those words again.

"Thank you, I love you." I waved my hands towards an approaching taxi. "Sorry for waking you up. Please just go back to sleep and I will be back there next to you in a couple of minutes." The taxi slowed down and pulled to the side of the road for me.

"Chase what are you talking-"I closed the phone on her. A slight guilt entered my conscious but I threw the groceries bag in the car and hopped in the backseat. I have to deal with that later.

"Where are we off too?" The taxi driver looked through the rearview mirror to spot me. I squeezed the bridge of nose and leaned my head back in exhaustion.

"Let's just drive till I figure that one out." The taxi driver didn't argue, probably because I paying, and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

The next day I was sore. It wasn't the sore I was familiar with when working out, this was mortally unbearable to ignore. I barely could walk to the bathroom and looked more like I was dragging my body around. My ribs were the cause. I felt like a rib is fractured and I knew this by experience. My breathing was short and I clang to my chest hoping to stop the pain. I switched the lights in the bathroom and saw my face cringed together. My eyes looked red and underneath lays discoloration from where I got punched by him. I lifted up my shirt slowly as every movement seems to irritate my inner organs. I found the rough purple bruise against my chest and overlapping a little over my abs. Each breath I took cause my whole upper body to shock uncontrollably. I slowly tried to touch the wound but I heard the door of my room squeaked opened. I pulled my fingers away from the wound and slowly pulled down my shirt. There was no knock but indeed an intruder with no kind of consideration. It didn't surprise me when I found a skinny brunette girl with full lips standing in my bathroom, leaning against my sink counter. The room was filled with tension and I knew the source was from me. I grabbed my cup that sat on the corner of my long counter and filled it with water.

"Are you okay?" She broke the silent and sounded liked she cared. I looked at her through the mirror as she looked down at the floor in front of her. I glared at her and fixed my eyes on her as I reached for my prescription bottle. I opened the bottle poured two tablets onto my hand and popped it into my mouth with no hesitation. She looked at me with the corner of her eyes and understood that I answered the question. I picked up the water and took a big gulp and cringe in pain as I held my chest until the pain dissolved. "I told you Logan but you didn't listen to-

"You didn't tell me nothing but the obvious Amy!" I exclaimed and slammed the cup down. I felt my chest throbbing. The bathroom went back to being silence as I tried to soothe the pain. She watched me emotionless but I could tell she was figuring out her next move. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I whispered to put less pressure on my chest. "Your presence isn't making me feel better." I tried to walk past her but she push her hand against my shoulders causing me to stop. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Anger ran through my vein. "I'm not in the mood Amy, and never will be." I tried my best to not let her consume me.

"I'm just trying to help Logan!" She shouted loudly in frustration as this situation seemed to be eating her away. She closed her eyes to breath and opened them to look at me.

"Sorry, but I don't need your help." I attempted to move past her again but she leaned against the door abruptly.

"As much as you don't like it, I'm technically going to be your stepmother." I rolled my eyes and felt disgusted. "I just want to help-

"Amy admit something to me." I held out a hand to cut her off. "You're just here because of my dad's money and clearly his fame status at this moment. You're not physically or mentally attracted to that man." She pierced her lips and crossed her arms against her chest. "You are planning to get married to him for as long as you can so when you get divorce to him, you get most of his money and benefits." I walked closer to her. "I'm not stupid, Amy, and oddly my dad isn't either." She starts laughing suddenly and I gave her a puzzle look.

"So you want a confession out of me." She lifts an eyebrow. "Alright, you're right. I'm not attracted to your father but if sex is what makes your father happy then it's fine with me, because clearly your father has what makes me happy: money, huge mansion, balcony pool, servants." She listed them with her fingers. "So much more and last but not least an attracted son that plays hard to get which only turns. me .on." She leans closer to me and I can feel her hot breath on my lips. She watched my lips as she seemed tempted. I moved back nonchalantly and she smirked. I only watched her in silence as she shook her head in contentment. "It won't be long Logan. I know you think I'm attracted. I see the way you look after me after I leave a room. I know I make you sexually frustrated but you don't have to hold back Logan." She slowly got the rim of her shirt and slides it over her head. I smiled in amusement as she once again looked desperate. I looked at her body and I couldn't deny that her body looked sexy and captivating. I knew what a Victoria's secret bra was when I see one, and the black one she wore cupped her chest perfectly.

"Desperate does not suit you." I said casually. She smiled and walked to close the gap between us.

"I know last night was hard, but I can make you forget that." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Just let me do all the work if that makes you feel better." She leaned closer but hesitates. "Don't refuse." Her lips were brushing against mine as she spoke one final time. I seemed compelled to kiss her.

"Amy."I moaned slightly.

"Yes?" she had a tint of triumph in her voice. I continued to feel her warm breath and I could tell she was resisting every ounce of her body to not break the small gap between our lips.

"It's never going to happen." I said softly and gently that it didn't register in Amy's head at first. She leaned back and looked confused. I smirk at her and grabbed her arms to drop them back to her sides. Amy had never showed her anger but the person in front of me was indeed angry. I wanted to laugh but I knew the pain would only let me regret it.

"Fine." She simply said as she tried to contain her pride posture. She grabbed her shirt her put it back on. "You will regret it when you are being sent off." She looked at her hair in the mirror to fix it and tried leaving but I grabbed her by the wrist. She looked down at my grip and up at me and she smiled at the new circumstances. "Ah, now who wants me to stay?"

"What are you talking about sending me off?" I repeated her words. She growled in annoyance.

"Your father is making you leave the house." She said vaguely. I shrugged.

"It's not like he hasn't done that before." My mind went back to the first time he introduce me to the school Pacific Coast Academy. I refused to go to school miles away from home when I could easily go to a school a few blocks away from the house. He said that if I graduated from that school I would almost be as great as him. Back then I admire him so much that the offer sounded almost as an approval to the family again. It wasn't till I started going to anger management for a little bit due to Zoey Brooks that I finally unraveled my father intentions for me. He wanted me to get out from his life. Now it was different, he wanted me to continue the family business.

"You're going to Anger Management Logan." Amy sounded impatient and needed to get to the point. I looked at her with little affect to me.

"I've done that before. I don't really-

"Your father was given a pamphlet, an offer from your judge. He's suggesting you to go to anger management for two months." Amy places a piece of hair behind her ear. "Your dad is making you go to save what's left of image and somewhat yours." I put thought to her words carefully. "I won't be surprise if you hear from them in the next few days." For the first time, I didn't know what comment to say back to her. She seemed like she wanted to add something but the bell rang. We both froze for a second and she looked at me curiously and shrugged.

"Looks like you have super powers, Amy." I teased coldly and walked past her and finally succeeding to opening my bathroom door.

"Logan!" she called after me but I was already out my room trying to figure out who was at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I paced back in forth in front of the house after ringing the door bell. I looked back to see if the taxi was still down the hill where I told him to wait. I walked back a little to see the bright yellow taxi patiently waiting with the ignition on. I sighed in relief. What was I doing? Logan has about five houses in total around California alone, and yet I assume he would be in this one. It was the only house I knew since it was the actual house that we used during our spring break in sophomore year. It was either the house was too big or nobody was home but the door was obviously not opening when I wanted it to. I was beginning to walk away but a voice stopped me.

"Yes, may I help you?" I turned around to see Chauncey at the front door. I beamed a smile in thought that perhaps I didn't waste my time after all.

"Chauncey!" I opened my arms for a hug but Chauncey didn't seem to want any affection as he stood his ground and clear his throat. I tried playing it off by scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"How can I help you sir?" His hands were formally folded behind his back and stood elegantly.

"Well, I came to see Logan. Is he here?" I tried to look past Chauncey's shoulder but his height made it hard to. "What the heck am I doing?" I gesture my hands wildly. "Logan is probably in jail!" I yelled in annoyance and in embarrassment. "Why would I assume that he would just lollygag his way back home after what just happened?"

"Chauncey, who is at the door?" I heard a soft whisper behind Chauncey. Chauncey looked behind him and moved to the side to let a person, Logan, appear to me. I opened my eyes wildly.

"I don't know sir, but he is quite peculiar." Chauncey let Logan step in front of him as he Chauncey walks away immediately. Logan looks at me puzzle, but underneath his confusion, I couldn't find any warmth in his expression. What I did found is a dark shade of purple surrounding Logan's right eye.

"Logan!" I offer a hug once more but resulted to Logan crossing his arms oddly against his chest. It wasn't necessary to play it off so I let my arms drop to the side. "Well, hello to you too." I sighed. Logan seemed uncomfortable with his stance and dropped his arms to his side and leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here Chase?" Logan was irritable and I took the question to heart as I didn't really know why I was here.

"Dude, I saw you on the news." Logan rolled his eyes at my words. " I wanted to see what was up? Why did you beat that guy up?" I knew I wanted answers. Logan was not a fighter unless he needed to be. When he did fight, he fought for a purpose. As I watched him carefully, I wondered if the clip left an important component because it looked like Logan was bruised up himself.

"Nothing happened. A guy just needed to stay out of people's business." He gestured his hand. "So I taught him a lesson." I popped my head back in surprise. The words didn't sound like it would belong to Logan. It's only been about three month since I haven't talked to Logan and yet he sounded more of a douche than he has ever been.

"Whoa, Logan that doesn't sound like-

"Well maybe I changed Chase." Logan stood up straight and added more emotion to his voice. I lifted my hand in surrender.

"Okay, I understand. You've changed." I placed my arms down and strolled back towards the taxi. It took a moment until he called out for me. I turned around silently and faced him.

"I didn't even mean it like that. I just…" Logan closed his eyes as he struggle to find words to say.

"You know you can talk to me dude." I reassured him that he still is my best friend regardless of his attitude. Logan nodded his head.

"I know I can." He looked like he was beginning to reveal the secret but smiled instead. "Or we can play my new system. I got the P60 that came out last week." he smirked. I gawked in awe. I power walked closer to him.

"Are you serious that must cost a fortune?" The words seemed stupid once I spoke it. Logan was rich after all and from Logan's stare he agreed with me. Logan moved to the side and gestured for me to come in. I froze as I knew Zoey was at the house sick. This must be the hardest decision I have made in the past months.

* * *

><p>Zoey's POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of his soft voice. I opened my eyes carefully to not get lightheaded again and I moved my face to the right to find Chase smiling at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" He whispered as I noticed him carrying a food tray that had soup in a bowl. I nodded my head.

"How long was I asleep for?" I pulled myself into a sitting position and adjust my pillow to lie against the headboard.

"Uhhh, I wouldn't know. I was making you soup after I got back." He sounded like he was hiding something and I didn't like it.

"Where were you Chase?" I got to the point. I may not know how long I was sleeping but I sense it was long enough for him to travel somewhere else and back. He watched me and sighed in defeat.

"I went to see Logan at his house." he answered gently.

"What? I'm on my death bed and you go and see your friend." I suddenly felt lied to and not cared for.

"You don't understand-

"Why is he in town anyways." I cut him off. "Did you tell him I was sick while you were having fun?" I would admit that I was a bit jealous that he could freely roam Los Angeles as I am stuck in my bed.

"No, I didn't. I forgot to mention that to him." Chase said dryly. I could tell that he didn't know why it was significant to tell Logan. "Logan went to jail last night." He said simply. My eyes went wide in shock.

"Why what happened?" My voiced increased in volume.

"It's a long story and you need to take your medicine and eat." He laid my food down on my lap. I glared at him until he caught my eyes. "I'll tell you tonight. I'm exhausted right now and need to take a shower." I sighed. "Now, eat!" he ordered and pointed at the soup.

"You do know I'm going to puke this up again, right?" I reminded him. He took off his shirt and leaned down to kiss my cheek and shrugs.

"I don't care. It's not like I made it." He got up to take a shower. "By the way, I might ask Logan to come check up on you while I'm gone." He started kicking off his pants in front of me.

"No he is not going to check up on me!" I countered.

"Why not Zoey? It's not like you don't know the guy." Chase questioned.

" You first tell me that Logan went to jail and now you're having him watch me. Uh, no." I shook my head vigorously. "I'm not having Logan in my apartment, ever."

"You don't know the story Zoey," Chase paused a moment, "although, I barely know the story either." He shrugged nonchalantly and walked to the bathroom.

"That's only because you chose to tell me the story later." I defended. "Why can't you just not leave tomorrow and stay here till Tuesday?" I whined. "I'm sure I'll get better by then.

"You know I have class on Monday and leave here on Sundays." Chase popped his head out of the bathroom to look at me. "I can't miss class again, I did it last Monday." He reminded.

"I don't like Logan." I act as though I was crying and whine more. "Please don't leave me, or I can just watch myself." I suggested, although I did need someone to be here. I couldn't even get out of bed.

"Zoey, you can't get out of bed." He repeated the thoughts that ran my mind. I growled. "I don't even know if Logan would actually do it. It was just a suggestion." Chase yelled out from the bathroom. "He is also the only person that I know that is in town."

"Well I don't like that suggestion." I cried out. I heard him laugh to himself and I smiled. My mouth started to get dry and I cough violently.

"You need to get better and you know that." I kept silent. "I'm jumping in the shower. We can discuss this later." I rolled my eyes as I wiped my lips with my sleeves. We needed to talk about a lot of things. All I knew was that Logan was not coming to my apartment. 

* * *

><p>Yayy, I finally got out of my writer's block and at least got something to work with. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Tell me how you think of it. Next chapter, Logan and Zoey interaction! Woot woot! But Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown

Chapter 5

Zoey POV 

I growled in irritation. I laid still in my bed in displeasure and frustration. I have gotten up a few times already to adjust the temperature of my apartment and this would be no different. I felt my hair patted with sweat against my face and I panted slightly from the heat. I had already thrown my sheets to the side and yet I still suffered from suffocation. I squeezed my eyes before I have made the decision to lift myself off the bed.

I must have gotten up fast since I felt dizzy and my head kept throbbing. I walked to the wall in the hallway and I leaned against it to close my eyes to stop the dizziness. Many seconds ticked and I tried to walk once again. I pushed myself off the wall and continue to approach the thermostat. Once I reached the thermostat, I was in the process in adjusting the temperature of my apartment but was immediately interrupted by a knock on my door. The knock was light and I wasn't sure if it the noise was some sort of misunderstanding. Reluctantly, I worked back to fixing the temperature. I tiredly turned around to head back to my room but a knock stopped my tracks. I froze at the sound of the unknown visitor. I glanced at my microwave. The clock at the corner of the microwave read seven, which meant that Chase has left my place about four hours ago. He has even informed me that he had made it back to his campus. It left me clueless to who this person could be at my apartment. I had my doubts that my landlord would be at my apartment at this time of night also. The knock happened again. I crept to the door slowly, trying to prevent any creaks from the floor to sound. Once at the door, I slowly heightened myself to look at the peek hole.

The figure was hard to determine. The body was too close to the peek hole that I could only capture clothes. The figure wore a white sleeveless t-shirt and the pants were not easily visible. The arms peered through the t-shirt and showed some tanned muscles flexing with simple movements. I felt confident that the figure was a male gender. I lowered myself slowly and place my back to the door. I held my breath for some moments to keep silent as possible. I chose to not open the door. I had watched too many movies and television shows to make this situation frightening. I ran down a list in my head to contemplate who this person could be. I have next-door neighbors but all I've met in the past were females. I thought about my university. I've met guys in my class, but of course they didn't know where I lived, unless someone had followed me. My heart started beating fast at my wandering thoughts. My thoughts had me thinking of the police, just in case of emergency. My phone was in the room and I thought to get it but a voice in the hallway stopped me from doing so. The voice was oddly familiar but standing in place couldn't help me register where I remembered that voice. I heightened myself again to the peek hole and the male figure has changed position. My heart beat faster but not in nervousness but in familiarity. I was utterly confused with the person at my door. I lowered myself down and look through the door as if he could see me.

"Logan?" I whispered to myself. He was on the phone and since I didn't have my phone, I didn't know if he was calling me. Many different thoughts ran through my mind now but I couldn't understand why I was so hesitant to open the door. I didn't know exactly what he wanted. Logan and I weren't exactly great friends and for him to be at my door made me perplex. I was much more in discomfort to how he knew where I lived.

I thought about letting him walk away and acted like he never came but that was one issue that I couldn't ignore. Logan _did_ come. He must want something if he was at my apartment. My thought ran back to Chase and mines conversation. Chase mentioned about Logan stopping by my place last night. I strictly told him no, so would it be like Chase to go behind my back and ask Logan to check up on me anyways? The situation made sense to how Logan knew where I lived. I suddenly got angry and hurt. I knew Chase. He may have done it for good intention but this was still my place and about me. I should decide whether or not I want someone to take care of me. The only person I made clear that I wanted to take care of me, have already left to go back to school. I swung the door open, which I had my doubts if Logan was still there, and unfortunately he was. He at first appeared shocked but then look at me with confusion. A phone was still up onto his ear.

"Uh, never mind. She just opened the door. I guess I'll talk to you later." Logan said to the person on the phone. My belief says it was Chase and I needed to talk to him.

"Is that Chase?" I place my hands on my hips while Logan watched me cautiously. He didn't respond quickly but I beat him to it when he tried. " I want to speak with him if it is. " I held out a hand for his phone. Logan rolled his eyes but he sighed and handed the phone to me anyways. "Hello?" I said once I had the phone to my ear. I heard Chase voice as he thought he was still talking to Logan. "No Chase, this is Zoey now." I said angrily. There was silence on the other side of the phone. " Yeah, you didn't think I would be angry did you?"

"Zoey, just listen-

"No, you listen, since it seems like you couldn't before." I yelled. Logan raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief. "You betrayed me and broke our promise. I strictly told you that I didn't want anyone to watch me. I am a grown woman and can take care of myself. If I needed help, I would have told you." I snapped. "And now you have your best friend coming for me anyways. How do you think that is suppose to make me feel Chase?" I paused and waited for a response. I have quickly noticed that yelling only made the hallway hotter and my energy to decrease. I didn't have much energy to fight or be mad at anyone. At the moment, all I wanted to do is go to bed but I was hurt and felt lied to.

"First, I'm sorry. I know that I went behind your back and talk to Logan but he is willing to check up on you. I felt like a horrible boyfriend for leaving my sick girlfriend." I glance back at Logan from hearing his name. He was leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the ground. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Don't make me sound like I am some sort of pet Chase." I countered. " Like you feel obligated to check on me, like you _have _to." Logan pushed himself back up and looked at me with impatience.

"I'm not Zoey. I'm concerned for you. Logan is doing me a favor, not you. I want to make sure-

"Just give me the phone." Logan said lowly. I didn't hear much of what Chase said last and was going to ask Chase to repeat again. "Give me back my phone Brooks." Logan demanded calmly. I was shocked from his weird urgency. I halfheartedly gave him back the phone while Chase was talking. He lifted his phone back to his ear. "Chase, I'm about to leave. Clearly she's not up for it. She doesn't want me here so I'm going home." Logan stated. Logan's response made me debate on certain things. I wasn't aware to how my reaction of him here could have affected him. I still have yet to greet him after a long time of not seeing him but instead I completely ignore him and unaccepted him. It was an understatement of how horrible I felt now, mentally and physically.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess go back." Logan was looking down at the ground and talking barely above a whisper. "I don't have many options Chase. I have no choice." He sighed and lifted his head up. His eyes finally caught with mines and he immediately looked away when it did. It was clear he was hiding something. "I'll just talk to you later." He paused after, which I assume Chase was telling him something, and then ended his phone call. "Chase said to call him back." Logan said while putting his phone back to his pocket. I nodded my head and stared at him uneasily. I wrapped my arms around my body since now I was cold. My body temperature constantly fluctuates which makes my life a tad more difficult. Logan took my awkward silence as his cue to leave.

"Logan." I stopped him. He turned around and looked at me. I didn't know what I wanted to say to him. I wasn't positively sure if I even hurt his feelings. It was hard to imagine when I always thought Logan never had any. "Please don't think I didn't want you to be here." I began. " It's just that –

"You don' t have to make up a cover story Brooks. You and I both know that you don't want me here. I just came to do my friend a favor." I slightly shocked with his intrusion. "Chase, I mean." He corrected himself.

"I have no problem you being here, I just have a problem with _why_ you are here." I informed. He narrowed his eyes slightly as if he was reading me. "What?"

"You haven't changed at all." He simply said. It was the first time one of us finally spoke on the subject between us. I didn't know if what he said was a compliment or not.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said offensively. He chuckled insincerely and shook his head.

"You don't let anyone do anything for you. You are still the same stubborn chick that left PCA a couple of months ago." He accused. I opened my mouth wide in disbelief.

"Clearly you're still a douche. I'm glad that I still, at least, have respect for people, unlike you." I insulted. Any sympathy I had for this intolerant guy quickly vanished away. His words were uncalled for although I know mines were also. He didn't say anything and looked at me in shame. For the first time I actually looked at Logan. He looked so much older but not in a way many might think. He looked like he went through a lot since I last saw him. He didn't look like he was the same conceited boy that thought he was the center of the universe. Instead, he had bags under his eyes and his mouth didn't carry a smirk for once. His eyes were dark and I wasn't sure if I was seeing things but around his eyes had a weird faded discolor. Logan appeared to have lost all his pride.

"Nice seeing you too Brooks." Logan said sarcastically and glared at me before walking away again.

**I know this chapter was really short and it didn't really answer much questions. This chapter barely gave much of a storyline, but I did use this chapter to show you guys that I am still here and want to continue with this story! I hope you guys still want me to continue also! I hope it wasn't too late and that I haven't lost all of my supportive fans yet. I really apologize. Please forgive me! It would be great to have some Reviews though! Please let me know what you guys think. Again, I apologize.**


End file.
